


Saving The World Before Bedtime

by the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Translation Available, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playground 'verse in which everyone is 8 years old and everything becomes fodder for childsplay, girls are mostly evil (at first), and Dean has to teach Cas how to play Cowboys because all his ideas suck. </p>
<p>[Russian translation by showmetiger available <a href="http://ficbook.net/readfic/2078851">at ficbook</a>!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving The World Before Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written at the very start of Season 7, but I've added a few little bits since then to finish it off :)

  
_A long time ago in a playground far, far away...._  
  
~

“Bang! Bang! Bang! …Sammy, Cowboys are supposed to _kill_ Indians, not _talk_ to them!”  
  
“I’m not an Indian, _Dean_ , I’m a _Nurse_. And I’m _helping_ him.”  
  
“But Sammy… Ruby’s a _girl_.”  
  
“… I like playing Doctor, Dean.”  
  
“sheesh. i’m grounded for 4 days and this is what happens.”  
  
~  
  
“Bang! Bang! Ba- _oof_ … Who are you?”  
  
“Castiel.”  
  
“ _What_ are you?”  
  
“I’m a Soldier of God.”  
  
“Like with swords and stuff?”  
  
“Yes. I’m playing with my brothers. Do you want to play with us?”  
  
“ _Nah_.”  
  
~  
  
“What are _you_ playing?”  
  
“Cowboys and Indians. Wanna play?”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“Awesome.”  
  
“How do we play?”  
  
“Well first, we gotta go save Sammy from Ruby. She’s a _girl_. We don’t play with _girls_.”  
  
“Yes. I do not like her. You should make him stop.”  
  
~  
  
“Now what, Dean?”  
  
“Now, Cas, we make up it up as we go.”  
  
“I do not understand. What’s the purpose?”  
  
“We hunt bad guys, protect people… basically, we save the world!”  
  
~  
  
“Bela give it _back!_ ”  
  
“Go to hell, Dean.”  
  
“…You first!”  
  
~  
  
“Hey Cas!”  
  
“Hello Dean, Where’s Sam?”  
  
“We had a fight so I came by myself. Can I play with you?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“What are you guys doing?”  
  
“Michael and Lucifer are playing Soldiers, as usual”  
  
“Looks like boxing to me.”  
  
“Yes, they get out of hand sometimes.”  
  
“Yeah I’m gonna stay away from that.“  
  
“Well, Zachariah is playing office?”  
  
“Ffft. _Lame._ ”  
  
“Yes, I thought so too.”  
  
“ _Right?_ ”  
  
“Balthazar is on the Titanic?”  
  
“Dude. No."  
  
“… Sometimes Gabriel plays CSI?”  
  
“Nope, I _hate_ that show. Besides, sometimes Sammy and I play FBI and no offence Cas, but I get the feeling you would suck at it.”  
  
“…”  
  
“....”  
  
“...... Zombie apocalypse?”  
  
~  
  
“Cas, why were you talking to that _girl_?”  
  
“That’s not a girl. That’s my sister, Anna.”  
  
“Hmm…”  
  
~  
  
“Hello Dean. Where’s Sam?”  
  
“He’s grounded. For, like, a _year_.”  
  
“Oh. I’m sorry. Do you want to play with us?”  
  
“I don’t really feel like it today.”  
  
“That’s alright.”  
  
“What are you guys up to anyway?”  
  
“I got some of my brothers to play Cowboys with me. I’m the Sheriff.”  
  
“Cool. How’s it going?”  
  
“Not so well. My brothers are having trouble understanding the game. Raphael still wants to play Soldiers.”  
  
“What a douche.”  
  
“Yes. It’s more fun playing with you. You always know what to do.”  
  
“I learned from my Dad. He’s awesome.”  
  
“Oh. My Dad isn’t here. I learned Soldiers from my brothers.”  
  
“Cowboys is way better.”  
  
“Yes, but it’s hard telling my brothers what to do. I’m not used to it.“  
  
“Well you only just learned, Cas. Just work out what you like and then it’ll be easy to make up the rules.  
  
“What I… like?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I like what you like.”  
  
“…Just go with that then.”  
  
~  
  
“Hey Lisa. I’ve been wounded in the war. I need a nurse.”  
  
~  
  
“Sammy what’s up with your arms?”  
  
“I’m a robot, see Dean? Here comes the Saminator!”  
  
“Dude… seriously?”  
  
“… Cas made me.”  
  
~  
  
“Geez Cas what happened to your face?!”  
  
“I didn’t want to play Soldiers so Raphael punched me.”  
  
“Did you punch him back?”  
  
“Yes, but… he’s bigger than me.”  
  
“Dude. Are you okay?”  
  
“Oh yes, I’m fine now. I told him if he wanted to be a Soldier of God, then I would play God and he would have to do everything I say. Crowley gave me the idea.”  
  
“ _Crowley?_ Since when do you talk to _Crowley_. I thought we hated Crowley.”  
  
“I do, but… I didn’t want to bother you while you were playing house with Lisa.”  
  
“Dude… No… I don't…. play _house_.”  
  
“It’s alright Dean. Besides, I can do whatever I want now. I’m going around fixing things and making the world a better place! Remember, Dean? Save the world?”  
  
“That not what I meant, dude. That’s just not how you go about saving the world.”  
  
“I know what I’m doing, Dean, it’s a great game!”  
  
“Whatever, Cas. I’m gonna go watch some Japanese cartoons.”  
  
~  
  
“Hey Cas, what are you up to today?”  
  
“Cas? Cas is _gone_! I’m a _Leviathan!_ ”  
  
“A Luvia-what?”  
  
“A _Leviathan_ , Dean. It’s an ancient and terrible sea monster, older than time itself, and it has _scales_ and these _teeth_ and breathes _fire_ and has this terrible, terrible _hunger_ and goes aound wreaking havoc on the earth devouring everything in it's path! Come play! It’s going to be _SO MUCH FUN MWAHAHAHA!_ ”  
  
“Dude. I think you’ve had too much sugar today.”  
  
~

“Dean, I don’t feel very well. I think I ate too many gummi-worms.”  
  
“I told ya to lay off the sugar, Cas. Maybe you shouldn’t go swimming today.”  
  
~  
  
“Sam.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Saaam!”  
  
“…”  
  
“Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam SAM!”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
“He said shut up to me!”  
  
~  
  
“Hey Cas watcha doin?”  
  
“Playing house with Daphne”  
  
“…Seriously?”  
  
“You’re angry.”  
  
“Look Cas, can you just get your brother to leave my brother alone? He’s driving Sammy crazy.”  
  
~  
  
“Hey Castiel, I'm Meg. You look like you could use a nurse.”  
  
~  
  
“Sam! Why are you chasing that little Asian kid!”  
  
“We’re playing tag, wanna play?”  
  
“Nah, I think Cas brought a board game or something.”  
  
~  
  
“Um…Cas? Do you want to play Cowboys with me and Sam?”  
  
“No thank you Dean, I don’t like that game anymore.”  
  
“Okay… well… Watcha doin’ then?”  
  
“Watching the bees.”  
  
~  
  
“Hey! Get away from Dean you giant… Dick!”

~

“Cas! Where’ve you been, I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Quiet! I’m playing hide and seek!”

“Do you want to play Cowboys with me and Benny?”

“Shhh! You’re giving away my hiding place Dean! Just go!

~

“Hey Charlie, I’ll teach you how to play Cowboys if you teach me how to play Moondoor.”

“Cool! You can be my hand-maiden!”

“Ew! No! I wanna be a solder.”

“Okay, then you wanna come over later? I’ve got that new video game with the super-soldier vampires. Or we could watch a movie or something? Do you like the Wizard of Oz?”

“Star Wars is my favourite.”

“Me too! _I love you!_ ”

“…EW!”

~

“Whatcha got there Cas?”

“Nothing!”

“C’mon Cas, let me see!”

“No! Crowley already broke one and Naomi will get mad at me if I’m not careful with this one.”

“Who’s Naomi?

“My new babysitter. I hate her. She’s always telling me what to do.”

~

“I’m sorry I hit you Dean.”

“It’s okay Cas, I know you didn’t mean it. We’re family.”

_  
~ fin_

_  
  
Season 9 bonus:_

“I’m the King of the Castle and you’re a dirty rascal-- Oh hullo. And who might you be?”

“I’m the queen.”

  
  



End file.
